Diary of a Minecraft Orphan
by SerperiorBrony
Summary: No comment. LOLZ TROLL.


**HAIZ. It's SB. KB is on her break and we are not going to post for a while. Happy Holidays, and here is your (late) gift! **

We are having pumpkin pie tonight for dessert.

Axle was reminded that there were no weapons at the table by mom. I sigh. _Why can't I have a weapon, too? He's only _eleven, _I'm THIRTEEN! _ I think.

Sorry, I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name is Satchel-Enderpearl Yokome Blazerod (Freaky long name, huh? Yeah). My friends call me Satchel. Bullies call me "bag" or "Egg Yolk," and _I honestly could care less_.

My brother is Axel Javen Blazerod. He's pretty athletic. We fight every now and then, but usually about stupid stuff.

"Mom, can I have a weapon?" I ask.

She sighs and washes my plate. "We've been through this, Satchel. No."

"But I'm almost fourteen! I'm responsible and you know that!"

"I know, sweetheart," she kisses me on the forehead. I blush (not in embarrassment, but in anger). "But money's tight."

Guilty silence. I break it:

"Mom, Lime is coming over, to remind you, for the sleepover."

"Yes." The doorbell rang. "That must be her!"

I run from the table to the door, brush off my jeans, and open the door. Lime-Dye Iron, my best friend, is in her Ocelot PJs and some other things in her… satchel.

"Hey, Sat!" she waves.

"Hey!" I peek outside. "It's getting dark. Come in," and we go up to my room.

Lime and I are very different but close. She's girly; I'm tomboy in the flesh. She's blonde; I'm a brunette. She's dogs, I'm cats. But we love each other either way.

"So." I say.

"So."

"Improv?"

"Better believe it!" Lime smiles and starts, "I told them I wanted to be a comedian. They laughed." She pretends to switch places and pretended to have a mic. "No one's laughing now."

I crack up, then join her on the scene. I act tough and say, "Hey! Watchu doing in _my_ place?!" I snatch the "mic" from her and say pleasantly to the "audience", "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, a baby seal walks into a club…"

Okay, we aren't the best at this, but this _is _a sleepover…

We raid the fridge, then talk and talk and talk.

I munch on some leftover candy and say, "How are your parents?"

Lime smiles and responds, "Fine. Mom got that cast off, finally!"

I nod. "Good for her! I bet it was a relief."

Lime nodded as well. "Yes, she says she might as well had jumped from the terrace of King Merek's Castle."

It gets late, so we call it a night and fall asleep almost immediately.

**BOOM!**

I wake up with an electric jolt and a vibration hits me. Lime is almost having a heart attack. I now realize that I have to be the position I have always dreaded. I have to be "The Leader".

I run downstairs with Lime a heartbeat away. I call for Axel, then hear a loud cry. It's coming from the closet, I realized. It was our hurricane/tornado shelter. It has no windows and there are some stairs from there to the shed.

I run to the cupboards and take out a big stash of food as some plaster falls on my head. I sprint to the closet, then I remember about Lime. I push back through dust, confusion, and fear, and I find Lime in between to giant chunks of roof. She's panicking. I shout over the noise, "FOLLOW ME AND BE VERY CAREFUL!"

I sprint nimbly as she stumbles over stray edges of our sandstone floors. I push aside a bit of a wall to the shelter, Lime grasping my hand like a constrictor. I kick the door with all my might. The door opens very slightly as the roof starts to fall lower and lower. I jump through it and pull Lime in with me.

And another "boom" silences our screams.

I place the cans of food into the emergency cupboard (which had been emptied since the last hurricane). They shake and wobble.

"Are you okay, Axel?!" I shout.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine! Where's Mom?!"

Fear rushes over me. I know what happened.

"S-she's not with me. She's gone, Axel."

Axel stares at me. I stare at him. Lime crawls into a semi-bright corner and watches us.

I fall into Axel's arms and cry like there's no tomorrow. He pats me on the back and cries as well.

A few seconds of grieving later, Lime joins us in a group hug.

Father had no way of leaving that explosion unscathed, since he had called earlier and told us that he was on his way home. For all I know, Father is probably dead.

I am not planning to tell Axel my theory… though I think he knows as well.

We find a candle and light it. We all pray hard for the poor, dead souls that were killed in the incident find they're own respawn (I had read that in a book about death).

We stay in there until the vibrations fade away.

"All clear," I say.

Then, we go outside, climbing over hills of debris (not just _our_ house's) to our rooms. We take what is left and put it in two large bags and take one cardboard moving box filled with food and water and other necessities.

I step outside and look around. Many monsters are scavenging for meat.

I close the door and secretly hope that some small openings and cracks in the walls will fix themselves.

Lime whispers, "Think we can make it to the Town Square without being caught? So we can make it to the Monster Shelter and get with the crowd?"

I hesitate, then nod. I open the off-limits cabinet in (what was formerly) my father's office. I had wondered as a child what was in there.

And it reveals armor. Gold, Diamond and Iron. Tools as well.

"Whoa," I say.

"Whoa," Lime and Axel echo.

I take the Diamond armor hesitantly. To my great surprise, no one objects. I guess that I really am the leader.

Lime takes the Gold armor and tools, and Axel takes what is left.

I observe myself in the entrance mirror and think, _what the heck am I doing that feels so wrong?_

"Let's do this." I brandish my sword and go. My below-shoulder hair whips in the wind and I realize, if I am going to survive, I have to break the rules. My mother told me that if I kept my hair long, she would let me wear my tomboyish clothes.

As King Merek once told me, "To survive, you must build and break. Push past the rules. Following them means no fun."

I remember that from when I was the only child. Axel had just been in his early weeks in my mom's tummy. We were at the square, signing me in the kingdom. We had to record deaths and births so we could track the population.

"Momma, why are we in this long line?" I had asked.

"We have to sign you into the kingdom, since we moved here," she answered.

"Momma, who's that?"

She gasped. "That's King Merek!"

The bearded man was approaching us. My mother made me bow. Father explained our intentions.

"Ah, so this is the charming family I've been waiting for! I hope you enjoy yourselves and have a good stay, Blazerod Family." He looked down at me and stammered a few times. He then asked me for my name.

"My name is Satchel—oh, uh, King Merek." I bowed again. He shook his head.

"Do not bow. I believe we are all the same level. Tell me, Satchel, are you comfortable with moving to a new place?"

I shook my head. "Would you like to tell me why, Satchel?"

I nodded vigorously. "See, I'm away from my friends. I miss them. And I'm afraid I won't fit in, because of the food I like and the clothes I usually wear. All the girls here are…" I made retching noises, "_girly._"

King Merek let out a hearty laugh. "Do not fear, child, for I know a trick to living the life. To survive, you must build and break. Push past the rules. Following them means no fun. Basically, be you and break 'you.' You will change gradually. People will change gradually." He paused. "You'll do it, Satchel. I believe in you."

I look at my hair. It was puny, but you have to start _somewhere._ And you have to start small.

I take my sword and slice it off. My hair is now at my neck. I look into my blade.

"I look like a boy," I realize. "But we have more important things to worry about."

I run.

People are at the Square. They are panicking. King Merek is not there.

I feel the urge to lead, again (and, also, because Lime and Axel are nudging me to do something), so I stand up on the highest peak of the Square and give a loud shout.

"HEY! EVERYONE!"

They all eventually pay attention. Most of them shout for who I am.

"My name is Satchel Blazerod! And trust me, rolling your eyes at me and being rude is _not_ going to help the situation! Now, listen! Take what you have and make it to the caves! They are the safest places for now! Build walls and preserve food and things! We'll do this!"

They obey, strangely. Then, a loud explosion comes from the castle. I instinctively sprint to the castle, leaving some confused people to themselves.

I arrive as the Queen is running across a hallway from a herd of Creepers. I gasp, but take out an abandoned bow and shoot some arrows at the Creepers, who get their lights punched out. But one.

But. One.

The Queen is wedged in between two pieces of cobblestone, but I have more important things to take care of. King Merek is at the doorstep, three arrows to his back.

"King Merek! It's Satchel! Do you remember me?"

He nods sadly and weakly. "Of course. How could I forget you?"

Me?

_Me?_

**_Me?_**

"Wha- I don't underst- ENDERMAN! ENDERMAN!"

Too late. King Merek turns around and stares into the Enderman's dreaded light fuchsia voids of eyes. He starts to die a slow, painful death.

"Satchel—ah—I should've told you this earlier, but… there was an attack, like this before, but less serious. You were sent away with your family, to a new, safer land." He grunts. "A few years later, you came back, by request of the Queen and I. You lived a peaceful life, until—this, all happened, and you had no idea about the truth. So, I'm telling you now." He takes a deep, shaking breath.

"I am your father—ugh…"

I take it in. "Y-you're my _dad?_ So, I am… I am royalty? And you're my… dad?" I shake him. "Dad?" Tears start to well in my eyes.

Now I remember what is happening.

Something explodes behind me, and I feel numb and… dead.


End file.
